Superpower Wiki:Chat Rules
'Ω Superpower Wiki Discord Rules Ω' Written by the then-Chat Moderator Zatalliya! Credit is entirely hers for this content! - PLEASE NOTE! ''ALL information here is correct, as of 29/12/2019. Any and all changes will be immediately updated here. Thank you.'' - It is important to note that breaking these rules does not automatically spell permanent ban. We have lots of things to consider when choosing an appropriate response, from nature of the offence, to the possibility of future violations of the rules. Our professional staff make sure each response to broken rules fits the situation. 1· Treat others the way you’d like to be treated. Harassment, targeting another user over edits, and personal put-downs are highly discouraged. Repeated bullying will earn the offender a ban. ·· There is more than one way to harass someone. Some are more severe than others. Sexual harassment of another user will lead to a ban. Sexual harassment of a minor will be reported to Discord staff. ·· Most users have good intentions. Even if you’re good all the time, there may be a time where you unintentionally offend another user. If this happens, talk it out with them. Don’t panic! ·· Discussion and debates are commonplace in the Superpower Wiki, as they are in any internet chat site. How you discuss and debate is completely up to you, but keep in mind that attacking another user for their stance on a subject is frowned upon. It’s also bad debate etiquette! ·· Moderators will escalate accordingly to harassment and will handle them on a case-by-case. 2· Discrimination. Threatening a user is a severe infraction of both our rules and common human decency. If you feel as if you’ve been discriminated against, feel free to DM chat staff. We will remove users who intentionally discriminate others. · Sex · Gender · Sexuality · Race · Religion · Political Views · Status · Age and anything else that comes under discrimination that isn't otherwise mentioned here. 3·''' Keep channels on topic'. This is less of a hard rule like the former two, and more of a general guideline. Here’s a basic rundown of all our channels! (Subject to change) *#announcements'' - Find the latest SPWiki info here! *''#rules ''- Sup. Right here. *''#general'' - Think of it as a lounge. You can chat with other users, get input on personal projects, share ideas, and everything else. #useful-links - Links in here are for productivity in wikia editing, art, writing, and more! *''#wikia-related-work'' - Work, work, work! If you’re going to seriously edit a page and want other users to help you, drop a message here. Ask administrators if you and other users are unsure about something. *''#bots'' - You know those things that run on commands and give you virtual money? Play with them here! *''#off-topic'' - Talk about your personal life and other stuff not related to the SPWiki or creativity. Chat here may or may not be serious. *As we continue to expand and grow, more channels have been, and will be added, and in case we dont mention them all, please drop us a message either here or in the chat and we can guide you to the right place for your discussion! 4· Chatiquette. Maintain decorum and don’t be an ass. ·· Avoid vigilantism. The moderators exist for a reason. Users are discouraged from playing judge, jury, and executioner. ·· You’re allowed to speak your mind in debates, but remember that other users are as well. If things escalate, try to come to an agreement rather than “win.” Those that try to force a “win” are always the ones that gain nothing from a dispute. ·· Don’t gang up on other users. A 5v1? That’s not fair unless it’s an anime protagonist. ·· Spamming is a surefire way to get noticed. And muted. Like, forever. ·· Don’t post pornographic content. ·· Avoid advertising other servers in the SPWiki chat without permission from an admin. Links posted without obtaining prior authorisation from a Chat Moderator, Administrator or Bureaucrat will be removed. 5·''' Safety'. This one’s a given. Users may not dox another user, out personal information, post pictures of them without their permission, or threaten to beat them up in the real world. ·· Don’t post shock/porn sites in chat. Save that for your unsuspecting friends’ DMs. ·· Chat staff will have the power to shut down any conversation deemed unsafe, overtly offensive, or illegal. Their word in this case, is final. 6· '''Various other creativity rules'. ·· Personal work posted by another user is not free real estate, even if it’s incomplete or “just an idea.” Please don’t plagiarize intellectual property. ·· Exceptions include situations such as when a user explicitly states that the work can be used without credit. 7· Implied Rules. Staff can’t write down everything users can or can’t do. Users are encouraged to use their knowledge on ethics, common sense, respect, and the Discord Terms of Service to act civilly. Users that attempt to find loopholes within the rules will be shut down. ·· Understand that written rules can be changed at any time. Check out Death horseman94's "Chat conduct " for a guide on these rules are enforced! As well as a guide to how we like to manage the chat in general. This section should also give you an understanding of Section 7 (The Implied rules) too. Category:Site administration Category:Policy